1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for fabricating multilevel interconnects, and more particularly, to a method for preventing the occurrence of poisoned vias and trenches.
2. Description of Related Art
A dual damascene process is technique, which imbeds interconnects into an insulator, includes forming an insulator, planarizing and patterning the insulator to form trenches and via holes, and filling the trenches and via holes with metal to form conducting wires and via plugs. A chemical mechanical polishing process is then performed to planarize the surface of a device. Because a dual damascene process prevents the occurrence of overlay error and process bias of a conventional metalization process, it has been widely applied on semiconductor processes to improve the reliability of devices.
FIGS. 1A through 1D are cross-sectional views showing a conventional method for fabricating a dual damascene structure.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a substrate 100 contains a metal layer 102. A silicon nitride layer 104, which is used as an etching stop, and a silicon oxide layer 106, which is used as a dielectric layer, are formed on a provided substrate 100 in sequence by performing chemical vapor deposition processes. A chemically mechanical polishing process is performed to polish the dielectric layer 106 to a desired thickness, the depth of desired via plugs. Then, a silicon nitride layer 108 used as another etching stop and a silicon oxide layer 110 used as another dielectric layer are formed on the dielectric layer 106 in sequence by chemical vapor deposition processes. A chemical mechanical polishing process is performed to ensure that the thickness of the dielectric layer 110 equals to the thickness of the conducting wires of the dual damascene structure to be formed in a follow-up process.
Referring next to FIG. 1B, the dielectric layer 110 is patterned to from openings 112, wherein the positions of the openings 112 are corresponding to the positions of the metal layer 102 underneath.
Referring to FIG. 1C, a portion of the etching stop 108 that is exposed within the openings 112 is removed for transferring pattern onto the etching stop 108. By using another patterned photoresist layer (not shown in figure) and the patterned etching stop 108 as masks, the dielectric layer 106 and 110 are etched to form via holes 116 and trenches 114. By using etching stop 108 as a mask, the etching stop 104 is patterned to expose the metal layer 102. The trenches 114 and via holes 116 compose the openings 118 of a dual damascene structure.
Referring next to FIG. 1D, the openings 118 are filled with a conformal barrier/glue layer 122, titanium/titanium nitride, and a metal layer 124, aluminum, to form a dual damascene structure 126. A chemical mechanical polishing process is performed to remove unwanted barrier/glue layer 122 and metal layer 124 from the top of the dielectric layer 110.
As the integration of a semiconductor device is increased, the resistance-capacitance delay regarding to the parasitic capacitance generated by an inter-metal dielectric layer, such as dielectric layers 110 and 106 as shown in FIG. 1D, is worsened. Hence, it is common to utilize low-permittivity dielectric to form inter-metal dielectric in a sub-micron semiconductor fabrication process. Conventionally, the low-permittivity dielectric includes organic materials such as spin-on-polymer (SOP), flare, SILK, and parylene, and inorganic materials, such as HSQ and FSG. Since most low-permittivity dielectrics tend toward absorbing moisture, that causes outgassing phenomena during the process of filling conductive material into the openings 118. The outgassing phenomena happening within the dielectric layers further lead to the occurrence of poisoned trenches and vias that degrades the yield and the electrical property of a device.